


Till Nothing Remains

by ThatsPrettyRobophobic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Heavy Angst, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsPrettyRobophobic/pseuds/ThatsPrettyRobophobic
Summary: [Contains Heavy Spoilers For Danganronpa V3, please don't read unless you're ready for heavy spoilers for the plot of Danganronpa V3!]Maki Harukawa lights her world on fire, till nothing remains.





	Till Nothing Remains

…

How did it become like this?

She curls up into a fetal position on her bed, her raggedy bed which creaks slightly every time she moves barely, the sound has grown so so so familiar and she doesn’t even flinch. Whimpers sometimes come out of her mouth, small little cries overpowered by the screams, the screeches, and the cries of hatred, agony, and despair from outside the door from the devils themselves. The screams take so long to finally end (they'll come back), then all she can hear is an ear-piercingly loud shatter of glass, the front door being shoved into its frame then silence... the cacophony ends with light footsteps echoing from outside her bedroom door.

They don’t come inside. She uncurls from the pathetic position she’s found herself in, and wipes the useless tears from her eyes with exasperated breath, almost like being dunked in water multiple times… Her entire body feels numb from sitting like that for such a long time, she takes a shallow gasp of air after holding it in for so long…

“Fuck… me gently.” She mutters as softly as she can, wiping at the tears using her hands, why had they always come out? Little worthless drops that prove how much of a ‘crybaby’ you are, a wimp, a coward, a weakling, a scaredy-cat! The list can go on and on like a carousel ride, and yet it doesn’t even go forth and show an ounce of her hatred towards feeling like this every damn time.

“... Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…” She’d bite down on her lip, a slightly metallic taste floods her mouth and she can feel the tears continue to flow down her face, she’s just made it worse, hasn’t she… She opens her mouth and… gulps, yeah she… accidentally bit too hard, ow. 

Maki even touches her lip with her finger to make sure of the mistake she’s just made, sure as hell her lip is bleeding. It’s not like this is the first time she’s ever drawn blood, she clutches at her right arm, she can feel the scars even now. 

“... Damn it…” She winces at the pain… just ignore the taste of blood you damned idiot, she shivered at this feeling of feeling worthless as she tried to quickly distract herself, for once god hears her prayers as she remembers what everyone use to forget about these things…

The internet! It’s what she usually did too, she would lean over and quickly… take out the phone she kept hidden under the pillow, and hold it up hiiigh…! They barely had any internet from in here, she always had to hold it so… specifically for it to even give her a signal. It didn’t help every time she moved that annoying creak always occur, she still wasn’t sure if they could hear her.

She knew for a fact that… the male demon must have left the house annoyed as the footsteps she heard were light, the female demon then must have retreated to her room to… drink till the rage within her faded if that's the case then... no matter how much noise she has she's unlikely to get out of bed to come see what the fuss is about… Maki chews on the inside of her cheek, she needs to pray that's the case… after some continuous attempts, she finds it.

She holds her phone up high enough for a signal to set in quiet as a mouse, what to… look up… she couldn’t cause much of a stir since she was still in the house so… so she would need to…

… To...

The first thing that caught her eye was the wording in bright old letters accompanied by the: ‘Danganronpa Auditions Coming Up! Season 52 Ends! Rantaro Amami Ultimate Survivor!’ It was big news, of course, it’s highlighted to being the first thing she sees… But… But but but...

… Auditions?

Don’t get her wrong… She’s not… a hater of Danganronpa, in fact, she… loves the series, it’s one of the things that bring light into this darkened world of hers. That brought hope to someone like her, she wasn’t a fan of the gore like some others, she was sickened by that concept actually and always skipped it and covered her eyes and ears when she went to check news of the trials and recent murders… She… She always makes sure to not even cast a glance towards the endings that left… despair in her mouth… It wasn’t that at all...

It was the… struggle, the end-result really the means to an end. After such dedication, such… hard work the survivors had beaten despair…

They had managed to free themselves from the harsh reality they found themselves in, and found hope in their fallen comrades…!

…

Free themselves… Free themselves… Odd, an idea fills her head. Could she perhaps be… someone like that…? Not in this lifetime but… But… But maybe if… If she had… Auditioned she could… become someone like that, someone strong who wouldn’t have to deal with cowering each day of her life, with screaming at her own shadow in fears that it’s them.

If she had gotten chosen it… it’s like killing herself, right…? She’s heard that it’s like… a light switch, just a click of the ‘memory light’ and you won’t even remember who you were before- you would be erased. Then recreated, reborn into something truly in all words as amazing as an… Ultimate.

It wasn’t like she hasn’t tried dying before and if she does it like this… She wouldn’t even feel pain, would she…?

She'd die before she could feel anything resembling pain or agony, then... a she that wasn't her would awaken in her place.

She’d reach out towards her phone and held it tightly in her clammy hands, she felt like the world around her was burning, burning and she was the only one who could stop its destruction had her.

The smoky air would creep into her lungs and choke her inside out, yet it didn’t hurt- a numbing pain… A peaceful end.

But even so, the world around her grows dark as her grip tightens ever so, she could end this so quickly if she just forgot about it, just forgot about this grand scheme of applying for a role she might not even get in the end… 

Yet she doesn’t, Maki Harukawa continues to let the world burn.

She stares down at the address, it isn’t too far from here, in fact, she can walk there on foot… it doesn’t seem it’ll be long till the auditions are held either just… tomorrow morning.

Is this really the right thing…? She doesn’t know anymore… but she’s… already drawn out her lighter.

And her world is already burning before her, so what-if nothing remains?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction... I'm starting this whole thing off with a huge bang! I decided that Maki Harukawa might be a good start considering... it's her birthday, so she can have this... angsty lil' thing as a present. I just based all of this on pregame headcannons from myself honestly...


End file.
